


I Owe It All to You

by ianlipgallagher (mdobbs1614)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: American Football, Established Relationship, M/M, NFL, Professional Football Player Ian, high school sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdobbs1614/pseuds/ianlipgallagher
Summary: Summary: When Mickey started dating the football star of his high school five years ago, he never would have imagined that the freckled dork he fell for would one day become the Atlanta Falcons star quarterback, Ian Gallagher.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, in case any of you reading this aren't American and don't know anything about American football, here's a quick cheat sheet for the fic. 
> 
> NFL means National Football League and it's the professional level league for American football. 
> 
> The Atlanta Falcons are a team in the National Football League, based in Georgia, which is where Ian and Mickey live during the season. 
> 
> I think that's most of what you might need to know for reading this fic but please feel free to leave me any questions in the comments below.

Mickey sighs as his eyes scroll over the tabloid cover with his husband’s face across it while he waits in the checkout line. 

 

When Ian was drafted into the NFL three years ago, Mickey knew his life would change.

 

The second round pick came with a starting salary of $15 million a year. 

 

But the weirdest part of the fortune and fame was the attention. 

 

Mickey’s always been a private person, and while most of the football wives can fly under the radar, Ian is one of the few players with a husband, and the general public is fascinated by them.

 

Mickey turns his attention back to the cashier as the women scans and bags his few items.

 

When he looks up at her, he sees recognition cross her face, but thankfully she just smiles and asks him how his day was.

 

He grunts with the usual ‘fine’, handing her a $50 dollar bill and telling her to keep the change.

 

He grabs his bag and exits the store quickly.

 

He slips his hand into his back pocket, pulling out the key to his way too expensive car.  

 

A 2017 Lamborghini Huracan Spyder, black, of course. 

 

Mickey clicks the key and shakes his head as he opens the door. 

 

The Southside in him runs deep, so he still feels like a punk when he uses all this expensive stuff. It feels like he’s stealing someone else’s life, and he just keeps waiting to wake up back in the Milkovich house, with shoes full of holes and a closet full of his brothers' old clothes. 

 

Mickey’s phone vibrates as he cranks the car. He hits the button on the screen at the center of the car and Ian’s voice is projected in surround sound in the vehicle. 

 

“ _Mick?_ ” 

 

“Hey, Gallagher.” Mickey greets, turning out of the store parking lot and heading toward their home. 

 

“ _You on your way home?_ ” 

 

“Of course, baby.” Mickey says tauntingly. 

 

“ _Did you get the stuff?_ ” 

 

“If by ‘the stuff’ you mean the cheetos and candy that your publicist banned you from eating, then yes.”

 

“ _You’re the fucking best_.” Ian says, his grin audible through the phone.  

 

“Don’t I know it.” Mickey smirks. 

 

“ _I’ll see you when you get home, okay? Drive safe._ ” 

 

“Will do.” Mickey assures him. “Love you."

 

“ _Love you too_.”

 

*

 

Mickey smiles as he takes in the smell of his and Ian’s house when he enters. 

 

It’s clear that Ian’s been cooking, and as Mickey walks further into the house, he can see Ian leaning over the stove, stirring a pot of something with one hand and talking on the phone with the other. 

 

Mickey strolls up behind him, sliding his hands around his husband’s waist. Ian leans back into him, a soft exhale leaving his nose. 

 

The two men just stand their for a moment, embracing while Ian says ‘mhmm’ and ‘yeah’ to whoever is on the other side of the phone call. 

 

Suddenly, Ian tenses. Mickey pulls back so he can get a look at the taller man’s face. 

 

Ian’s brow is furrowed and his stance is stiff. 

 

When Mickey catches Ian’s eye, the younger man shakes his head before pointing at the phone and walking into another room. 

 

MIckey shrugs, knowing that Ian will fill him in once the conversation is over, and focuses his attention on the pot of soup in front of him. 

 

It’s only a few seconds later when he hears Ian raise his voice. 

 

“There’s no fucking way, Grant!” He nearly yells. 

 

Grant. That’s the name of the Ian’s manager. 

 

Mickey nods. Ian and Grant get into fights constantly. It’s Grant’s job to help Ian with every aspect of his life, but growing up Southside means that Ian isn’t used to someone telling him what to do and when to do it. Thus, there’s a lot of friction. 

 

“I can’t believe you’d even suggest that shit, Grant.” Ian says even louder. “You really thought that there was any fucking chance in hell that I would agree to this?” 

 

Mickey sighs, turning the heat down under the soup. It sounds like this talk might take a while. 

 

“I don’t care what you think is best for my career.” Ian barks. “I would never do that. Not to him. Not to us.” 

 

Now that has Mickey’s attention. ‘Not to us’? What could that mean? 

 

Mickey’s curiosity doesn’t have to last much longer, cause with a coarse ‘fuck you!’, Ian stomps back into the room, throwing his phone on the couch and sliding into a seat at the dinner table. 

 

Mickey fills two bowls with Ian’s soup and walks them over to him. 

 

“Everything okay?” He asks gently, a tone that lets Ian know that they don’t have to talk about it right now if Ian doesn’t want to. 

 

“No.” Ian breathes. “Not really.” 

 

“What'd Grant say?” Mickey presses. 

 

Just the name makes Ian tense a little more. 

 

“According to Grant, my image could greatly improve if I, how did he put it, 'toned down the gay'.” 

 

“What?” Mickey asks, one eyebrow arched. 

 

“Yep.” Ian nods. “And apparently, toning down the gay means coming out as bisexual and being seen in public with a few girls.” 

 

Mickey’s spoon clatters loudly as it hits the table and his eyes widen at the new information. 

 

Mickey runs a hand down his face gruffly. 

 

“Well, if he thinks that’s what y-"

 

“Don’t you dare even finish that sentence.” Ian interrupts. “I would never do that to you."

 

Mickey lets out a breath, his body relaxing slightly. 

 

“And besides, it’s bullshit!” Ian yells. “I mean, really? America will like me better if I divorce my husband and fuck a bunch of random chicks because at least I’m not gay? What the fuck?” 

 

Mickey grabs Ian’s hand, hoping to calm him down a little. 

 

“I don’t give a fuck about improving my image if it means not being with you.” Ian smiles. 

 

“Shut up.” Mickey blushes, walking around the table to straddle his husband’s lap. 

 

“I love you, you know.” Ian grins, pressing his forehead to Mickey’s. 

 

“I know.” 

 

*

 

Mickey cheers loudly as his husband runs straight into the end zone as the clock runs to zero. 

 

He high-fives the man next to him and the crowd continues to celebrate. 

 

The teams and coaches shake hands as people begin to exit the stadium. 

 

Mickey hops the short wall separate him and the field, and walks toward Ian. 

 

Before he can make it, a woman with a microphone and a camera crew steps in front of Ian. 

 

“So, Ian Gallagher, how’d it feel out there tonight?” She asks. 

 

“It’s always a good night when we win.” Ian says, shooting the camera his heart-melting grin.

 

“And even better when you score the winning touchdown, right?” She smiles.

 

Ian laughs, nodding. 

 

“Anything else you wanna tell us about tonight?” She adds. 

 

“Yeah. I wouldn’t have been able to do it without my husband, Mickey.” Ian smirks. “He’s been there with me through it all. I owe everything to him.” 

 

The woman nods before calling cut and hurrying toward another player. 

 

Ian turns toward his husband, walking over to him casually. 

 

“Owe it all to me, huh?” Mickey teases, as Ian pulls him closer by his waist. 

 

“Fuck yeah, babe.” Ian beams as he presses a kiss to Mickey’s cheek. “Wouldn’t be anything without you.” 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts and feelings?
> 
> Prompt me on [my tumblr](http://www.ianmickgallagher.tumblr.com)


End file.
